Big Change
by SnowyWings17
Summary: And she thought her life was fun. But then she saw Jack Frost. A boy who made a big change in her life. It felt strange for her when he smiles. It makes her heart throb fast. But she doesn't know that Jack Frost has been keeping a secret. He made a big mistake. And he doesn't want it to happen again. He wants to change his life by forgetting the past but couldn't. AU.
1. A Smile That I've Never Seen Before

**Hi Guys! This is my 1****st**** story so I wish you'll like it! If you have time… follow my story hahaha… and if you have any suggestions… pm me!**

* * *

**Big Change**

"Good morning class. Today you will meet a new classmate." As the teacher said that, all of them were already starring at the good-looking boy beside the teacher. He had brown hair and brown eyes. His skin was pale but it still looked good on him. And he also had very white teeth which captured the attention of one girl.

Her heart beat suddenly became very fast when she saw his very white teeth. This girl's name is Toothiana. A lot of her classmates find her name weird but it suited her character because she is very obsessed with teeth. She really doesn't know why, maybe just because the teeth hold the most important memories of childhood. She even collected her baby teeth and putted it on a glass bottle.

She never felt this feeling before. That feeling when it's like everything in the world stopped moving and all she can see is this boy. Then she just snapped out of it and listened to him as he tried to introduce himself.

"Uuummm… Hi… I'm Jack… Jackson Overland Frost. I hope we all get along well." He said nervously while he was touching the back of his hair. He made a weak smile and putted his hands inside the pockets of his blue jacket.

Tooth was curios what was the weak smile all about. It was like he was hiding something very painful. Tooth really wanted to know if he had a problem and if she can do something to help.

"Let's find you a seat then." The teacher said and he was looking around the room for an empty seat. "Aaahhh… You can sit next to Miss Toothiana over there." The teacher said as he was pointing the empty seat next to Tooth.

Tooth was shocked. He is going to sit next to her? Sitting beside him would only distract her in her studies. Him sitting next to her everyday… Maybe she would just stare at him the whole day.

Jack then immediately walked towards his seat. "Is it okay if I sit here?" He asked Tooth with a weak smile. Tooth didn't know what to do. 'Come on Tooth. Reply!' She kept on arguing with herself on her mind and her heart beat was faster than ever. It's the first time she felt this.

"Uuummm… yeah… no problem" She replied nervously and he returned her small smile.

"Thanks…" He replied.

Tooth was so shocked on how she felt. She never felt this kind of feeling before. Could it be love?

Rrriiinnnggg! All of the student stood up immediately and ran to exit their room. Tooth was left behind because she was still fixing her things. Tooth kept thinking about Jack until she dropped all of her papers on the floor. Now she's being clumsy.

Then she was shocked when Jack started to help her pick up the papers. She just stared at him.

"Here, let me help you." Jack said while arranging the papers.

Tooth felt that her world was going to explode because the distance between them was so short. Maybe a half meter. But she quickly snapped out of it and started to pick up her paper. "Oh, thanks Jack" She said shyly as Jack gave her the papers.

"You're welcome. "

It was like the happiest day for Tooth. She gave him a small smile.

"Anyway, may I know your name?" She suddenly stopped breathing as he heard those words from his lips. 'He wants to know my name?' She was just silent after he asked her….

"Hey… you okay?" She then nodded slowly….

"Oh….. Yeah… Tooth! Toothiana..." She was so nervous on what to say.

"Tooth?" Jack asked.

"I know it's weird, a lot of people say it's weird, I also thought it was so…"

"It's cool!" Tooth was shocked on what he just said. What he said was very different from what others would say.

"You think it's cool?" The wind blew her hair. She didn't know what to feel. Is she happy? Confused? Yet, she felt like she was about to melt because she was talking and standing in front of a cute boy with a very white teeth.

"Yeah… It's different from those other boring names. Yours is a unique one." He then gave her a big smile that showed his white teeth. Tooth couldn't help it but just smile too. Her cheeks turned to red but Jack didn't see it.

"Thanks Jack. I never expected to hear that from you. I think yours is cool too. Jack Frost is a very cute name! " Tooth was talking without even thinking. She just said what she thought. She quickly covered her mouth.

"Thanks. Well, I better get going Tooth. I have a lot of things to do. So maybe I'll see you later then. Bye!" Jack waved his hand as he ran towards the door.

Tooth just waved back. Today was the happiest day of her life. She just met a boy that she's been looking for all her life. A boy who had teeth that is like freshly fallen snow. But, it wasn't just the teeth that she liked. Jack looked very interesting for her. He is a kind and happy person but when you look deeper… it's like he's hiding a very big secret. Tooth was sure that she wanted to befriend him. And when the time comes, she will be ready to hear his big secret and be there to comfort him.

Tooth then thought what was going on with her. She's never been like this before. She has seen girls on the television feeling like this whenever they fell in love. Maybe this is love…

But Tooth wasn't prepared for this yet. What must she do? Tooth was so tired of thinking. But then, she just smiled. It was like, she was flying. "I'll try to figure this out"

**To be continued….**

* * *

**So how was it guys! I hope you liked it! Maybe I can update it next week…. Or I'll try tomorrow… depends… hehehe!**


	2. Getting Started

**Hi Guys! I only made this chapter for 1 day so it's really not ssssoooo amazing but I hope you'll like this one!**

* * *

**Big Change**

"Goodbye mom." Tooth said as she ran off to the coffee shop. Every weekends she goes to her uncle North's coffee shop to work there.

She ran hurriedly without even looking on where she's going. She ran and ran but then she got stumbled. Luckily someone caught her. She was being clumsy again.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." Tooth said as she tried to stand up properly. She was just surprised when she saw the face of the man who caught him. It was Jack. His face was very worried.

"You okay? Why were you in a hurry?" Jack asked.

She was very surprised. "Oh. I was on my way to work. I'm very sorry." She replied looking on the ground not wanting to look at him.

"It's okay. Just be careful next -time." He said and made a smile.

'That smile again!' Tooth's heartbeat became fast again. "Yeah… I got to go now. Bye!" She ran off quickly knowing that her uncle will be mad at her if she'll be late.

* * *

_**At the coffee shop…..**_

"Good morning uncle." Tooth greeted while she was putting on her apron.

"You're late again Tooth." Her uncle north said to her while wiping the tables.

"I know uncle and I'm so sorry." Tooth just smiled at him.

"Well okay. Take the customer's orders now." North said to her. Tooth just nodded.

**_An hour later…_**

"Uncle! 1 espresso and 1 raspberry mocha!" Tooth said to her uncle.

"Okay Tooth" North replied to Tooth who was preparing the orders.

Then suddenly two boys entered the shop.

Tooth was shocked to see her friends there.

"Hey guys! Aster! Sandy! What's up?" Tooth greeted them.

"Oh nothing. Our friend here is just going to treat us coffees for losing the bet." Aster said with a playful smirk.

"Oh really? Who is this friend?" Tooth asked with an exited face to meet a new friend. Then suddenly another boy entered the shop.

"Hey Aster what flavor would you like? You better be sure it's not expensive." A boy said while counting the money on his wallet.

Tooth was surprised to see Jack again.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Tooth asked Jack.

Jack was also surprised to see Tooth.

"Tooth? What are you doing here too" Jack asked Tooth the same question.

Aster and Sandy was also surprised that Jack and Tooth knew each other.

All of them were surprised. Then silence came.

"Hey what's going on there?" North asked all of them to break the silence.

"Oh nothing uncle." Tooth replied to her uncle. "Anyways, I work here Jack. So…. Welcome to The North Coffee Shop! May I take your order?" Tooth said to all of them with a big smile.

"Well I'll have dirty chai. You Sandy?" Aster asked Sandy.

Sandy wrote to his notebook 'Eggnog Latte'.

"Okay guys. And you Jack?" Tooth asked Jack. Jack's face was still surprised.

Jack was shock on Tooth's expression. She was just smiling unlike in school.

"Jack?" Tooth asked Jack wondering what he's thinking.

"Oh, 1 frozen coffee drink." Jack replied.

"Well okay then." Tooth walked straight to his uncle. Then the three of them took their seats.

"You know Tooth?" Jack asked the two boys. "

Yeah. She's our childhood friend." Aster explained to Jack.

"So… is she always smiling when you're around?" Jack asked curiously.

"Well yeah. She said that when she's around with people that she likes, she feels more comfortable to smile unlike in her school, the people that surround her aren't that nice. Why'd you ask?" Aster replied Jack.

"It's nothing." Jack answered.

"Okay here are your orders." Tooth gave their coffees and seated next to Sandy. "So Jack, you lost the bet? What bet?" Tooth asked Jack.

"Oh, well we watched the racing event yesterday and my bet lost so my treat." Jack answered with a small smile.

"I see. Well enjoy your coffee guys and I still have work to do so bye!" Tooth said and left.

Jack didn't know this side of Tooth. Yet, he liked it.

_**After an hour….**_

"Bye Tooth. We'll go now. Bye too North." Aster said. Sandy also waved.

"Okay guys." Tooth replied.

"Thank you very much!" Jack said.

"Come back next time guys." Tooth said.

_**By 8:00 p.m…**_

"Good bye uncle." Tooth said and put her jacket on.

"Okay. Be careful on your way home." North replied.

Tooth opened the door but to her surprise, she saw Jack leaning on a tree while tapping his feet and earphones are on his ears.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Tooth asked Jack. Jack removed his earphones because he didn't hear what she said.

"I'm sorry what?" Jack asked Tooth.

Tooth crossed her arms and repeated her question.

"I said what are you doing here?" Tooth repeated.

"Oh, just enjoying the cold. You're going home?" Jack asked Tooth with a tiny smirk.

"Yeah." Tooth answered.

"I'll walk you home then." Jack said and handed her the other plug of his earphone.

Tooth accepted it and put it on her ear.

"Thanks." Tooth said to Jack with a tiny smile. Then a moment of silence came. As they walked home, Tooth's heartbeat became fast again and her cheeks were red. This time, they were much closer than before. Tooth's shoulders were touching his arm since Tooth was 15 inches shorter than Jack.

Tooth tried to break the silence. "Anyways Jack, where are you from?"

It took 10 seconds for Jack to answer. "Well, I'm really from here but I stayed in California since I was 7." Jack explained.

"I see…" Tooth said.

There was a moment of silence again and Jack didn't like it. "Well, I'm going to stay here for good. I'm not going back there." Jack said with a very blank face.

Tooth was very curious and wanted to know why but what if he doesn't want to talk about it. 'Might as well try.' Tooth thought to her mind.

"How come?" Tooth finally asked.

"Well, let's not talk about it for now." Jack replied weakly.

Tooth just nodded. And they just continued to walk.

"We're here. Thanks for walking with me Jack." Tooth said with a tiny smile.

"It's nothing. Good night!" Jack said with a smile that showed his perfect teeth again.

"Good night." Tooth said and closed the door. After closing it, Tooth ran directly to her room and covered her face with a pillow as she screamed. 'Next time take a picture of it.' Tooth thought.

* * *

**So… how was it? Hehehehe…. Maybe I can update next week…. I just hope…. But I'll try to make ****it more sweeter…. Hahaha!**


	3. Save Me Tonight

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update coz it's exam week so I was busy. But I made this chapter sweeter so hope you'll like this one! Anyways, thanks for those who reviewed and read my first story!**

* * *

**Big Change**

_**6:00 p.m.**_

"Oh darn!" Tooth whispered to herself as her books fell on the floor. The principal left her a lot of tasks to do that's why she's still in school at this time.

Tooth picked up all the books and carried them towards the principal's office. She was about to open the door but she can't reach the doorknob because the books were so heavy. Suddenly, the door opened and to her surprise, it was Jack.

"Jack?" ' What's he doing here by this time?' Tooth asked herself.

"Tooth? What are you still doing here? It's already 6 in the evening!"Jack asked Tooth with a very confused face.

Tooth was about to answer but the principal talked. "Don't worry Jack. I asked her to do things." The principal said with an evil smirk. Jack looked at him angrily.

"Here are the books you asked for, sir Pitchiner." Tooth said as she walked slowly trying to find her balance.

"Here. Let me help you." Jack said as he helped Tooth carry the books. "Thanks." Tooth replied softly.

Then they placed the books above the table. "Thank you Miss Toothiana." Pitch said with a smile. "You may now go home." He continued.

"I'll walk you home." Jack said to her. Tooth was shocked that Jack was being concerned to her. "Thanks Jack but I'm fine." Tooth replied with a tiny smile. "But it's so dark now. There might be danger waiting for you outside." Jack's face became serious.

Pitch just smiled loving on what he's seeing. "Go on Miss Toothiana. Its better that Jack will be there… Just in case you'll meet danger outside…"

Tooth just nodded. Jack looked at Pitch angrily. Pitch just smiled at him which made Jack angrier. Toothiana exited from the room and Jack just followed.

While they were walking through the corridors, Tooth's heart throbbed faster . 'Why was he concerned? I'm just a nobody to him right?' She kept on asking herself.

* * *

When they were outside the school, Tooth hugged herself because the cold wind was kissing her. Jack removed his blue jacket and gave it to Tooth. "Here." He said to her.

"You sure? It's so cold and your white shirt is so thin…" Tooth said… Jack just smiled at her. Tooth then accepted it and wore it.

Then they continued walking.

"I know my uncle was giving you a lot of tasks… coz he likes making people suffer y'know? So I'm really sorry about that…" Jack said. Tooth stopped.

"Your uncle?" Tooth asked like it was so unbelievable.

"Yeah… Pitch…He- he's my uncle…" Jack replied. Then they continued to walk.

"Oh, well I'm actually used of him giving me a lot of tasks." Tooth joked and smiled at him. Jack just let out a small laugh. And she saw his teeth again. She blushed. 'Urgh! Those teeth again! So white!' Tooth thought.

Suddenly…. "Give me your wallet!" A guy with a mask said while holding Tooth's hand and a gun near her head. Tooth internally panicked.

"Hey! Let her go!" Jack shouted to the guy. Tooth was sweating already. She didn't know what to do. And she was being hurt by the man's strong grip.

Jack tried to go near her. "Don't move! Or I'll shoot her!" The guy said.

Flashback…

**"Don't move! Calm down. Everything will be fine. I promise."**

**"But I'm scared Jack!"**

**"Don't be."**

**"The wind's so strong Jack! Help me!"**

**"I will. Just don't panic."**

**"Help me Jack!"**

Hey! Snap out of it!

"Jack! Help me!" Tooth shouted. "Shut up or I'll shoot you!" The guy said angrily. Tooth was already crying. Her face was so afraid on what the guy can do.

Jack also didn't know what to do. He can't even move. 'Are you kidding me? Not this again. Why do these things keep on happening to me?' Jack thought.

Then he looked at the moon. It was so big, and it was so bright. It seemed to, chase the darkness away. Jack stopped moving.

The guy was confused why he stopped. 'What's he planning?'

Then Jack quickly kicked the guy's right leg and punched his left arm until the guy was knocked down to the ground. Jack found hard time breathing. He was shocked on what he did. His knuckles hurt a little. Tooth was shocked too… She didn't know Jack had the ability…

Jack grabbed her hands and ran away from the guy. They were both scared. The ran and ran until the guy was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Then they both stopped and breathed slowly.

"You okay?" Jack asked Tooth. "Yeah… I- I'm…"

Jack's eyes grew bigger as Tooth hugged him. Tooth was crying on his shoulders.

"I- I didn't know w- what to- to do… I thought I- I was going to- to die… I- I was about to lose my life! I- I was s- so a-afraid on w-what will h-happ-happen J-Jack I…"

Jack hugged her back. "You're okay now. You're safe…" Jack whispered to her. He wiped the tears on her eyes and helped her stand.

"Thank you Jack. For saving me." Tooth said with a smile.

"Heh… well good thing I walked with you "Jack joked to make her feel a little better. Tooth giggled.

"Yeah… well, I owe you one, Jack." Tooth replied.

"It's nothing Tooth." Then they both continued to walk to Tooth's house.

Tooth was blushing. She hugged her and he hugged her back. The distance was closer compared before. It was like the most horrible but happiest night ever. Tooth kept on walking behind Jack without even looking on where she's going. Jack stopped and because Tooth wasn't looking… she bumped at his back.

"Oooppss… sorry…" Tooth said and tried to see why he stopped. Jack just laughed.

"We're here." Jack said. "Good night Tooth."

Those words made Tooth smile. And it wasn't just an ordinary smile. It was prettier than her past smiles he had seen. And he liked it.

"Good night too Jack. See you tomorrow!" Tooth said and ran to the door of their house. Jack waved and walked away.

They both sighed and thought… 'What a night!'

* * *

**That's it for tonight guys! I still have projects to do so maybe I'll post the next chapter tomorrow or if not, the next day! I'll do my best! Thanks again! And if you have any suggestions… just pm me… and please leave a review! Goodbye for now!**


	4. A Friend Of Yours Is A Friend Of Mine

**Hey guys! So… how'd you like the story so far… Well I'm really trying my best to make it a lot sweeter! Anyways… enjoy guys!**

* * *

**Big Change**

"Lala-lalalala…" Tooth was humming. Even though she knew that she'll have three deadly long tests today, she was still humming. A big smile was drawn on her face. A smile that was hard to erase.

She prepared all her things for school. "Toothpaste? Check! Toothbrush? Check! Extra t-shirt? Check! Jacket? Jacket!" She ran towards the cabinet to get the jacket. And when she opened her cabinet, there it was. The blue jacket that she wore all night. She grabbed it and wore it for the last time. It was cold to touch but very warm when you wear it.

She smiled as she remembered the hug last night. She immediately removed it and put it inside her bag and left her house.

While walking down the streets, she was checking on her inbox. She wasn't looking until she bumped with someone. Again! 'Gosh Tooth. 3rd time for this week!' She said to herself.

"Oh I'm so sor-"Tooth's eyes grew bigger. "Jamie! Oh my gosh! You're back! I missed you so much!" Tooth exclaimed as she hugged Jamie tightly. Jamie just laughed. Tooth stood up and helped Jamie to stand too.

"Hey Tooth! I missed you too!" Jamie said. Tooth laughed at Jamie's expression.

They were both laughing. Jamie is one of Tooth's closest friends. She treats him like a little brother. They always play and study together. Then one day, Jamie along with his family went to a vacation at Los Angeles, California. And now, it has been three months since she had seen him.

"Yeah, well I still have to go to school so maybe we can talk later. Maybe I can visit you after school?" Tooth suggested while patting Jamie's shoulders.

"Oh yeah! Sure! I can't wait! I have a lot of things to say to you!" Jamie shouted excitedly.

Tooth laughed again. "Yeah! I can't wait!" Tooth replied. Tooth then said goodbye to Jamie and left.

* * *

_**At school…**_

Tooth was looking for Jack. 'There he is!' She finally found him. He was arranging his stuffs on his locker. He was just wearing black pants and blue shirt.

Tooth walked straight to him. She immediately handed him his jacket. "Thanks again." Tooth said to him. Jack accepted it and gave her a tiny smile.

"Thanks Tooth. Anyways, are you free later? You see, Aster invited me to go to the mall and play x-box later. Want to join us?" Jack asked.

'He wants me to come with him?' Tooth wouldn't think twice and accept his offer but… "We have another four upcoming tests tomorrow…" Tooth said.

Jack's eyes grew bigger. He slapped his forehead three times. "Gosh! I completely forgot! Darn it!" Jack said.

Tooth found it a little bit funny. She let out a small laugh. Jack looked at her like 'why was she laughing?'

"Well… okay then… we can go to the mall… with books on our hands." Tooth joked. Jack smiled and nodded.

"Yeah okay, but you'll tutor me okay?"Jack said.

"Sure! No problem!" Tooth replied and left.

She was still laughing while she was walking at the corridors. She kept on thinking about Jack's expression earlier.

Ring! Her phone rang as she received a message.

**From: Jamie Bennett **

**X/XX/XXXX**

**Hey Tooth! Can't wait to see you again! My mom's baking cookies so see you later!**

'I totally forgot!' Tooth instantly ran towards Jack.

"Jack! I forgot. I'm visiting a friend after classes." Tooth said feeling very sorry. "Oh… it's okay. No biggie." Jack replied.

Tooth felt very sorry for Jack. Maybe he was disappointed. She just really wishes that she can do two things at once. Tooth kept on thinking to solve her problem until she found a solution.

"Well… what if… you'll come with me there. We can also study there. They have a beautiful garden on their backyard. And you'll like my friend. He is super nice and kind!" Tooth suggested with a big smile on her face.

Jack wouldn't want to deny her offer. He'll only make her sad. Jack gave her a smile. "Cool. Much better. I'll meet you after classes then!" Jack replied. Tooth was glad that Jack approved. She smiled while waiving her hand and left.

* * *

_**4:00 p.m.**_

"Sorry for the wait!" Tooth said while running down the long stairs of her school.

She ran until she got stumbled. Tooth closed her eyes shut. She was afraid of falling. Luckily, Jack immediately ran to her and caught her hands. Jack looked at her very scared face worriedly. Tooth slowly opened her eyes. And the first person she saw was Jack. 'I'm very lucky to have a friend like you.' She thought and blushed.

"You okay?" Jack asked while helping her stand properly.

"Yes I'm fine. Thanks Jack." Tooth replied while wiping her clothes from dust.

"Be careful next time though…" He said and laughed.

Tooth just looked at him confused. 'Is he laughing at me?'

"I'm sorry… I just can't help it… You should've seen your face…" Jack said.

Tooth crossed her arms.

Jack coughed and stopped. "Sorry… Okay… Let's go…" Jack said while scratching the back of his head.

Tooth just smiled and they both left the school.

Ring! Tooth's phone rang. Jamie's calling her.

**"Hello?"**

**"Tooth! Where are you?" Jamie shouted from the phone.**

**"Jamie calm down. I'm going." Tooth laughed.**

**"Well… okay. But you better hurry or Sophie's going to eat all the cookies." Jamie joked.**

**"Okay, okay."**

**"Okay. See ya!"**

"Heh… kids…" Tooth whispered to herself.

Jack just looked at her.

'Tooth? Yeah… she's funny… small… smart… cute… pretty…' Jack kept on thinking while looking at her from the back.

"Jack?" Tooth stopped. "Jaaack? Are you still there?" Tooth asked while waiving her hands in front of his face. "Huh? What?" Jack asked not knowing what's going on. "What's the matter?" Tooth asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine." Jack said and gave her a smirk.

"Okay…" Tooth replied and continued walking.

'Gosh! That was close. What was I thinking?' Jack thought.

_**A few minutes later…**_

"We're here Jack." Tooth said while walking to the door.

Tooth pressed the doorbell.

'Ding-dong'

"Tooth!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**So? Did you like it… Hehehe… I'll try my best to update sooner or later…. What do you think would be Jamie's expression on seeing Jack… Hehehehe… Well stay tuned… And please leave a review! Thanks guys!**


	5. I Will Entrust Everything To You

**Hey guys! I'm very sorry for the late update. Please take note that I can only update 2 times a week coz I have school and stuffs... Anyways, I would like to thank those who reviewed and supported this story. You see, I'm still 12 years old and this is my first story... so I thought that... not much people will like my story... So I promise I will do my best to make this story better... coz I want to make you guys happy! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Big Change**

"Tooth!" Jamie shouted as he ran towards Tooth.

"Jamie!" Tooth said and hugged Jamie tightly.

Jack stared at both of them.

"So! Let's play!" Jamie said excitedly.

"Hehe… Anyways Jamie, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Jack." Tooth said while looking at Jack.

Jack bent down to look at Jamie's eyes. They both stared at each other.

They were like looking at a mirror. Both of them had brown hair and brown eyes. Only that Jamie was younger. They were like brothers.

"Uuummm… Hi! You must be Jamie. I'm Jack… Jack Frost… Tooth's friend." Jack said while patting Jamie's shoulders. "Oh… Hi… I'm Jamie… Jamie Bennett!" Jamie gladly introduced himself.

Then a lady opened the door and welcomed them. "Tooth! Please come in… oh, you brought a friend…" Mrs. Bennett said while scanning Jack from head to toe.

"Yeah mom! This is Jack! Tooth's friend!" Jamie said while holding Jack's hand.

"Hello Mrs. Bennett. I missed you!" Tooth greeted. "Oh Tooth. I missed you too. Please, come in." Mrs. Bennett replied.

Then all of them came in.

* * *

"Jack… can you play with Jamie first? Mrs. Bennett and I will just have a small chat." Tooth asked Jack politely and Jack nodded following Jamie to the backyard.

"Who is he Tooth?" Mrs. Bennett asked while pouring tea for the both of them.

"He's just a friend Mrs. Bennett." Tooth answered while accepting the tea that Mrs. Bennett gave.

"Is he?" Mrs. Bennett showed a smirk. Tooth giggled. She knows what Mrs. Bennett was thinking.

"Mrs. Bennett, how's Jamie?" Tooth asked trying to change the topic.

"Oh… he's been good. Well… just that, during our stay there, he had an accident." Mrs. Bennett said while mixing her tea.

"Accident? What accident?" Tooth asked curiously. She didn't know.

"Well, he lost his balance while riding his bike so his hand was injured. He stayed at the hospital for a month I guess. Well, good thing he's okay now." Mrs. Bennett said.

"Yeah… good thing…" Tooth said while looking at Jamie and Jack playing at the backyard.

* * *

"Gotcha!" Jack shouted as he touched Jamie's shoulder.

The both of them laughed. They had fun.

"Want to play another game?" Jack asked.

"Well… sure… but aren't Tooth and you here to study?" Jamie replied.

"Yeah, but she and Mrs. Bennett are still talking. Anyways, where did you come from?" Jack asked while sitting down on the ground.

"Oh… well… we just had our vacation at Los Angeles, California." Jamie replied.

Jack's eyes grew bigger. "California? Since when?" Jack asked curiously.

"About three months ago. Why?" Jamie replied. "Oh, I'm from there." Jack answered while combing his hair using his hand.

"Who are your friends there anyway?" Jack asked while looking at Jamie gets cookies from the table. Jamie gave him one. He gladly accepted it.

"Well… let's see… Marc, Chloe, Shane… and oh! Emma!" Jamie answered.

Jack's eyes widened. "Emma?"

"Yeah! I met her in the hospital. Well I stayed there for a month and she's my roommate. She's so nice!" Jamie replied happily.

"Ho- how is she?" Jack asked with a very low tone.

"Well, I heard she's now better and can leave the hospital next month. She can now walk but her other hand was still injured." Jamie said while breaking his cookie into pieces.

'Gosh. She's still injured.'

"Do you know her?" Jamie asked curiously. "Y- yeah…" Jack said while looking down. Remembering what happened before.

**"Ouch!"**

**"Emma! Emma! You okay?"**

**"J- jack! I- it's cold! I- it hurts…"**

**"Where? Em? Em! Answer me Em! Emma!"**

"Jack? Is everything okay?" Jamie asked curiously. "Oh… yeah! I'm fine!" Jack answered with a fake smile. "Let's play tag again! You're it!" Jack continued and ran away as Jamie tried to chase him.

"Hey guys!" Tooth shouted as she opened the door while holding a tray of juice and more cookies. "How about we rest first… then study second… and play again." Tooth said. The three of them made small laughs. Then all of them sat and tried to eat.

While Jamie was eating, he observed Jack. Then, he noticed that Jack and Tooth were glancing at each other secretly. 'You don't think that those two like each other right?' Jamie wanted to know for sure.

"Tooth! Tooth!" A small blonde girl shouted as she ran towards Tooth. "Sophie!" Tooth said and hugged her. Sophie laughed and grabbed two cookies. Tooth laughed while looking at her.

"Okay. Jack and I are still going to study for our deadly tests tomorrow so why don't you and Sophie play first?" Tooth said to Jamie. Then Jamie and Sophie walked inside the living room leaving Jack and Tooth behind.

"So? Shall we start?" Tooth said while putting her books on the table. Jack nodded and they both studied.

Jamie was very curious about Jack and Tooth. He was very eager to know if they looked at each other differently. So Jamie peeks at the window to observe them. 'Well, they're just studying, talking, laughing… but really, I super duper want to know!' Jamie argued on his mind.

* * *

30 minutes later...

"The juice is empty. I'll just refill this at the kitchen." Jack said to Tooth and left.

As Jack refilled the juice, he saw Jamie giving him a strange look with his arms crossed.

"Uuummm… Jack? I just want to know something. If I'll ask you something, you must answer properly and straightly." Jamie said.

Jack was surprised on what Jamie just said. He was like a detective or something. "O… kay?" Jack replied.

"Do you or do you not like Tooth?" Jamie said as he took a step closer to Jack. "What are you talking about?" Jack laughed. 'Is this some kind of joke?'

"Don't give me that kind of answer. I wanted a yes or no." Jamie said impatiently. "Chill. Yes, I do like Tooth, but only as a friend." Jack said while kneeling to look at Jamie's eyes. 'Well… I guess… maybe…' Jack wasn't sure on what he answered to Jamie.

"Well, okay. But if that changes, I don't want to see Tooth hurt. She's like my big sister. She's the nicest person I've ever met. I believe in her…" Jamie said.

Jack was shocked. Jamie was so caring. 'What did Tooth do that made Jamie so caring for her? Well, I wouldn't wonder. She's really nice.' Jack thought.

"Don't worry. We're friends. I also believe in her and she believes in me too. So, it's like we trust each other. And I won't break that trust." Jack said.

Flashback…

**"C'mon. You can do it. I'll catch you."**

**"Jack! Stop playing tricks!"**

**"I'm not! Just trust me. Believe me."**

"Believe me." Jack said while patting Jamie's shoulder.

"I do." Jamie replied with a big smile on his face.

"Jack? What took you so long?" Tooth said as she entered the kitchen.

"C'mon guys. How about we have fun for awhile?"

* * *

**That's it guys! Hope you liked it! I'll try to update tomorrow or the next day... Thank you again guys for your continuous support! Thank you very much! **


	6. I Never Had A Friend Like You Before

**Hey guys! I told you I'll update faster... Anyways... Maybe I can update the next chapter next week... So just enjoy guys! Thanks again for the reviews, favs, and follows!**

* * *

**Big Change**

"What was that?" Tooth said as she heard a very peculiar sound. She ran and tried to follow the sound. It was like a chirp of a suffering bird.

She heard it again. This time it was louder. The sound came from a very big tree beside a small apartment. She quickly ran towards the tree. And there she saw it.

It was at a high branch of the tree. She instantly climbed up the tree. She tried to come near it. She walked towards it slowly, trying to be balanced. Then she sat at the branch and grabbed it gently.

It was a very injured hummingbird. "It's okay. You're okay now." Tooth whispered to the bird.

Then suddenly a strong wind blew. Tooth held the branch tightly but the hummingbird was about to be blown. She jumped and reached for it but she lost her balance and was about to fall. Luckily, her right hand was able to hold while her left hand was holding the hummingbird.

Tooth didn't know what to do. Her hand felt pain. Plus, the cold wind made her arm numb and tingling. She started to panic. She can't hold on anymore. Her hand was about to give up.

"Give me your other hand! Quickly!"

Tooth was surprised to see Jack. What would Jack do here? As usual, Tooth is still a damsel in distress.

"The bird!" Tooth shouted and tried to give the bird to Jack. Jack accepted it and put it in the pocket of his jacket gently. Then Tooth gave her hand as Jack pulled her.

Tooth was about to fall and break her body but Jack saved her. Again! Tooth was supposed to be graceful but after an incident… Tooth lost the ability…

"Thanks Jack…" Tooth said as Jack returned the bird to her.

"What are you doing here? It's still five in the morning." Jack said as he looked at Tooth brushing the feathers of the bird with her fingers.

"Oh… Actually, I was on my way to the coffee shop since it's Saturday and I really don't want to be late coz uncle North will scold me again but I saw this very injured bird so I tried to save it." Tooth replied as she looked at other things but not at Jack's brown eyes." How about you? Why are you doing here?"

"Oh… Well, that apartment…" Jack said as he pointed at the apartment next to the tree. "I live there."

Tooth looked at him worriedly as his face frowned. "I see… And why are you awake already?" Tooth asked curiously.

"I… I had… I had a nightmare…" Jack answered as he looked below.

'Nightmare? I never had one of those since… since our old house was robbed.' Tooth thought as she looked at Jack, trying to read his mind.

Tooth patted his shoulders. "You know, you can tell me Jack." Tooth said with a tiny smile trying to cheer him up. Tooth wanted to comfort him. She just wanted to see him smile again but when he frowned, Tooth felt a burning sensation in her heart.

"It… It's about my sister." Jack replied as he looked at the sky.

'He had a sister?' Tooth asked herself. She didn't know. "What about her?" Tooth asked curiously.

"I… I just miss her so much." Jack said as he covered his face with his hood and put his hands on the pocket of his blue jacket.

"Why? Where is she?" Tooth asked curiously.

Jack stood up. "Let's not talk about it for now."

Tooth was very curious. She remembered the smile that Jack makes. The smile that had the whitest teeth. The perfect smile that turns her cheeks red and her heartbeat fast. That smile that made a big change. It just vanished and replaced with a pout. And Tooth didn't like it.

Jack faced Tooth and gave her a tiny smile. "You're going to be late now. You better go. And I hope that bird gets well soon."

Tooth knew the smile that he had just made was fake. It didn't make her crazy just like his other smiles. Instead, it made her feel worried.

Jack helped Tooth stand and they both walked on.

"Okay Jack. I'll go now." Tooth said and turned. Tooth walked slowly. Step by step, leaving Jack sad was making her heart feel like it was punched for a lot of times. She turned her head once more to look at Jack.

"Uuummm… Jack…" Tooth said softly. Jack took a step forward. "Yeah?"

"Just… just remember that you can always tell me anything. You don't have to face your problem all by yourself. You're not alone Jack and you will never be coz you have me. I'm your friend."

A breeze blew gently on them as they stared at each other's eyes.

"So… uuummm… I -I'll go now. Bye." Tooth said and continued to walk. She made a big sigh. 'I hope I made him feel better.' Tooth thought.

* * *

Jack didn't move. As he watched her walk away, he wanted to chase her, but yet he just stood up firmly like a statue. 'Maybe… it is better if I'll tell her… but what if… what if she'll freak out. What if after I'll tell her, she'll stay away and avoid me? Maybe it is better if I won't tell her.' Jack thought. Then he turned and walked to the opposite side where Tooth went.

* * *

"Tooth! Good to see you early!" North greeted her. Tooth just gave him a tiny smile. Tooth looked around and saw Aster drinking his tea with a very mad face.

"Aster? What's with the face?" Tooth asked as she took a seat beside Aster. "Urgh… Jack didn't show up at the mall the other day! I waited an hour for him!" Aster ranted as he crossed his arms.

Tooth made a timid smile. "Oh, about that… I was with him at that time. We studied together… So sorry about that." Tooth said while looking at the window.

'She was with Jack?' Aster thought. Now he's jealous. Aster liked Tooth since they've met but he knows that Tooth never felt the same.

Aster was just thinking of Tooth and Tooth was thinking of Jack and Jack was thinking of how Aster must be so mad at him….

Actually… he kept on thinking about Tooth…

'She is a friend. A friend that I never had before. She… she's special.'

'She's nice… smart… caring… fun… hardworking… pretty… sometimes clumsy…'

'And when she smiles… it makes me… feel… weird.'

'I never felt like this before. That feeling when I just see her… it completes my day…'

'Gosh Jack! Stop thinking about her! She's just a friend, isn't she?'

Jack stopped from walking as he received a call from Tooth. He answered it immediately.

**"Hello Tooth?"**

** "Hey Jack… I was wondering if… you know…"**

**"Tooth? He- hello?"**

Then the call just ended.

Jack didn't know what Tooth wanted to talk about and he was curious to know.

To be continued…

* * *

**How was it guys? What do yo think will happen next? Anyways... I have to go now! So bye guys! Thank you again for the support!**


	7. I'm Beginning To Feel Something

**A/N: Hey guys! Do you know that feeling when your reviews remained the same for like 3 days then suddenly the next day, boom! New reviews came!**

**Thanks guys for the support! It makes me wanna write more!**

** SUMMER C: Thanks for the review! And I'm not really the type of person who uses cuss words so don't worry!**

** alex: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you loved it and thanks for the luck you gave me... hehehe ^_^**

** RJguzman318: Thanks for the review and sorry for the late reply! Don't forget to floss!**

**And to all guests who left a review... Thank you so much!**

* * *

**Big Change**

"Okay… goodbye uncle." Tooth said as Aster opened the door for them and they both waved farewell to North.

"Okay. Be careful you two." North replied to the both of them.

* * *

Tooth was just checking on her inbox while Aster was looking at her with a face that is hard to determine. He looked sad, mad, worried and jealous at the same time.

'I can't be jealous. I have no right to be jealous. I'm just a friend. Accept it Aster! Tooth doesn't like you the same way… I thought I accepted this already.' Aster argued in his mind.

They didn't talk to each other while walking. There was an awkward silence as they walked.

"Hey Tooth!" Tooth turned her head to see who it was. And there she saw Jack running towards them.

"Jack? You okay?" Tooth said as she placed her hand on Jack's shoulders who was gasping for air.

He breathed deeply then exhaled. "Yeah… I'm fine…" Jack replied as he stood up properly. And then he saw Aster with his arms crossed. Jack scratched the back of his head. "Hey Aster… Sorry I didn't come at the x-box the other day…"

Aster just smiled. "It's okay mate… you were with Tooth right? Studying…" Aster said as he rolled his eyes. "Anyways… I'm going to leave you two here… I still have errands to run. Goodbye." Aster said to the both of them and continued to walk.

Aster felt jealous again. He felt like he doesn't want to leave Tooth with Jack, his rival, but he also felt like they wanted space so he left.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Tooth asked.

"I just wanted to ask you why would you call me." Jack asked as they continued to walk.

"Oh… about that… well… I just wanted to ask you if you weren't busy and… but I guess you were so… uuummm… just forget about it…" Tooth replied while looking away trying to hide her blushing cheeks getting noticed.

Well actually, the reason why she called him was that she wanted to see Jack and have lunch with him… but as usual, she was too shy to ask him.

"Oh… well okay…" Jack said.

Then there was an awkward pause in the conversation.

Then suddenly a song played as Tooth received a message.

**'Someday was a dream that always seemed to turn out wrong. But now it's not so far away. Puttin' off tomorrow. Is 24 hours too long. I guess my someday came today.'**

Jack let out a small laugh on what he just heard. "Was that your message alert tone?"

Tooth's cheeks turned red… "Oh… well… yes… why? What's the problem?" Tooth replied timidly.

"Nothing… It's been a long time since I've heard that song." Jack replied as he looked at Tooth.

"You know this song?" Tooth asked shockingly but at the same time happy knowing now that they have something in common.

"Well… yeah… Someday Came Today by Chris Pines right?" Jack said. "Well that's my favorite song."

Tooth was surprised. "Oh my gosh me too!" Tooth said and Jack made a tiny smile.

She's happy to see him smile again. Even though it was just a tiny smile, she knows that it wasn't fake and she's happy she's the reason behind his smile.

Tooth then read her message.

**From: Unknown**

**XX/XX/XXXX**

**You don't know who ****_he_**** is and who ****_he_**** was.**

**You don't know ****_him_****!**

Tooth was shocked at the message. 'Who sent this? Is this some kind of prank? What does it mean? Who is it talking about? Could it be Jack?' Questions started to run on her mind.

Jack looked at her face as she was reading her message. Her eyebrows met each other. Jack was concerned and curious to know what the message was about.

"Everything okay?" Jack asked Tooth.

Tooth stopped walking. "Oh… it- it's nothing…"

"Are you sure?" Jack asked once more. He wanted to know what the face she just made about was.

"Well… I – I don't know… The sender is unknown… And I really don't understand what it says." Tooth replied.

"Can I see it?" Jack asked. Tooth nodded her head and handed over the phone.

Jack was shocked. 'Is it talking about me? But who would send this to Tooth?'

Jack looked at Tooth's innocent face.

'Maybe I'll tell her about it right now before someone else tells her.'

'But why would I tell her?'

'Because she is your friend dummy!'

'She cares about you… she trusts you… and if you won't tell her… she'll be hurt… you told Jamie that you won't hurt her…. Aaahhh!'

Jack kept on arguing on his mind if he would either tell her his biggest secret or keep it to himself.

* * *

Tooth saw Jack's face. And she knows that his having a hard time. She is very curious to know about his sister but maybe…

Tooth held his hand. "It's okay Jack… I'm not forcing you to tell me… if you need space, its okay." Tooth said and gave him a tiny smile.

Jack was surprised that Tooth held his hand tightly… even though it wasn't the first time they made contact with each other… she even hugged him before… and yet he was still surprised… but he was happy that she understands… he returned her a smile that showed his pearly white teeth.

'There it is… a true smile… I'm glad he's smiling…' Tooth thought.

Until she realized that they were just staring at each other while holding hands. Tooth instantly let go of his hand and looked away shyly.

"Oh… sorry about that…" Tooth said while brushing the edge of her hair with her hands.

"I- it's okay… I don't mind… but… thanks Tooth…" Jack said shyly while looking away.

Tooth felt happy to hear those words from him.

Jack looked at Tooth's lilac eyes. "Thanks for being a true friend…" Jack said with courage because now he realized it.

'A friend like her is hard to find. A girl like her is very rare… I've never seen a girl that makes my heart… I don't know… feel… loved?' Jack thought.

Tooth smiled at him. Then they both continued to walk.

* * *

"Oh Jack… when are you going to know that your fun time is over…" Pitch said while looking at the picture of Jack when he was still fourteen along with his sister riding on his back.

"You thought that staying away from your problem would do it? Well… face the consequences for I am your greatest nightmare… Hehehe…. And it's only the beginning…"

Then the telephone rang.

**"Hello? Uncle?"**

**"Yes Emma…"**

**"Can I please talk to Jack?"**

**"Oh… He's not here… You can call next time…" **

**"Okay… Bye uncle…"**

**"Goodbye… and get well soon."**

* * *

**So did you like it guys! Hehehe... and the ringtone of Tooth was Someday Came Today by Chris Pines from Small Town Saturday Night! Thanks again for the support guys and I'll try to update faster! Bye!**


	8. Unexpected Guests

**A/N: Hi guys! I didn't break my promise right? I still posted it the day after. Hehehe...**

**And I just want to clarify that in this story... Jack is 18 years old!**

**And... I just want to thank all of your reviews, favs, & follows...**

**AGR2016: Hey Alex! Thanks for the review! And good luck on your first story!**

* * *

**Big Change**

"Sir, Miss Toothiana is here." Pitch's secretary said. "Good. Let her in." Pitch replied while wearing a mischievous grin. His secretary nodded and opened the door for Tooth.

"You called me sir?" Tooth asked. "Oh yes. Please do come in. Have a seat." Pitch said and Tooth sat down quietly.

"What is it sir?" Tooth asked him seriously. Pitch raised his right eyebrow. "Is it true that you were the one who stole Miss Rapunzel's necklace?" He asked as he took a sip on his coffee.

'What necklace? Who's Rapunzel? What is he even talking about?' Tooth was shocked and at the same time scared as questions ran on her mind and it made her speechless. Now Pitch likes the atmosphere.

"Does your silence means yes? Because if that's the case you might be expelled from this school." Pitch said while twisting his office chair comfortably.

"No sir! I swear it wasn't me! I would never!" Tooth exclaimed as she defended herself.

Pitch shook his head and sneered. "Well okay then… I'll… I'll just call you later." Pitch said then Tooth nodded and left.

* * *

Tooth was troubled. 'Expelled? No way! My hard work won't fail just because of this! But… why would someone accuse me of something like this! What did I do wrong? Who is Rapunzel?' Tooth thought as she stood at the side of the corridors like a wondering statue.

"Rapunzel dear! Come here flower!" A teacher in front of Tooth shouted.

Tooth instantly turned her head as she heard the name 'Rapunzel'.

Then a girl with a long golden braided hair followed the teacher.

'So that's her?' Tooth immediately walked towards them and grabbed the wrist of the girl.

"Are you Rapunzel?" Tooth asked with furrowed eyes. The girl was shocked. "Yes I am." She answered. "So you were the one who accused me of stealing your necklace that I don't even dream of!" Tooth exclaimed as she stared at her deep green eyes.

"I- I don't…." Rapunzel was confused on what to say. "Oh don't worry girl. It was me." The teacher beside Rapunzel who had curly black hair said.

Tooth's angry eyes turned to her. 'Miss Gothel? What's her connection with this girl?'

"Don't worry Miss Toothiana… I was just messing with you." Miss Gothel said and she walked away while holding Rapunzel's hands.

* * *

'She… she was just messing with me? Is she kidding me? Why me?' Tooth asked on her mind as she stood firmly while slowly watching Rapunzel and Miss Gothel walked away.

While wearing a confused expression… she just stood there.

Until a cold hand touched her shoulder.

"Huh?" Tooth was shocked and turned her head to see who it was. "Oh Jack… It's you…"

Jack's eyebrows furrowed.

"I-it's nothing." Tooth continued.

"Well classes are about to start in a minute so let's go?" Jack asked and Tooth nodded then they both walked towards their room.

* * *

At Pitch's office

"Hello sir Pitcherson. Meet my daughter Rapunzel." Miss Gothel said as she grabbed Rapunzel's hand to Pitch.

"Hello Miss Rapunzel." Pitch greeted as he kissed Rapunzel's hand.

"Hello sir." Rapunzel replied. Now she is frightened. 'Pitch is really creepy.'

"I heard you're turning eighteen tomorrow." Pitch said as Rapunzel and her mother took their seats.

"Yes sir." Rapuzel replied.

"Well you see… I'm having problems with my nephew. The next month I will travel somewhere in California and I will stay there for about 3 months and I want my nephew to be in safe hands immediately…"

Rapunzel understood what he means. "So you're saying you want us to be together? " Rapunzel asked worriedly. She didn't even know who he is.

"Of course flower. And I'm okay with it. How about you?" Her mother said while holding Rapunzel's hands.

Rapunzel couldn't say no to her mother. She never does. 'But who is this nephew? How about… how about Eugene…' She thought.

"I- it's okay with me too." Rapunzel replied while looking at her hands that was folded.

Then the three of them stood. Pitch and Gothel shook their hands then Rapunzel along with her mother left.

"Finally…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Okay class dismiss."

"Hey! Wanna have lunch together? My treat." Jack asked Tooth.

Tooth was surprised. The last time it was her who wanted to ask him but now it's him who's asking her. She was internally screaming and wanted to shout and jump around but 'Poise Tooth. Don't be so dramatic.' She thought.

"Oh sure." She answered and both of them left the room.

While walking through the corridors…

Tooth laughed as she received a picture from her mother.

"What's that?" Jack asked curiously.

"Nothing… my mom just sent me a picture…" Tooth replied while giggling.

"Can I see it?" Jack asked.

"Oh… no… it- it's not pretty actually…" Tooth answered.

"Oh come on! Let me see it!" Jack said as he reached for her phone while Tooth was raising her hand trying to not let Jack reach it but Jack was much taller than her so he caught it.

He looked at it and saw Tooth's picture. She was at a party. She was wearing a green and blue sleeveless dress and a pink heart necklace. Her pink and yellow bangs covered her right eyes and she was wearing a clip with 3 short green and blue feathers on the left side of her head. Her cheeks were pink and her lips were pink too.

'Wow… she's pretty…' Jack thought while staring at the picture.

Tooth looked embarrassed. She instantly took her phone from Jack. "I told you… it's not pretty…" Tooth said while looking away.

"Oh… you looked good actually…" Jack said.

Then they both looked away avoiding each other's eyes.

Then suddenly a boy hit Tooth accidentally and Tooth fell on the floor.

"Hey!" Jack shouted while helping Tooth to stand.

"Oh I'm very sorry. I wasn't looking." The boy answered as he held the other hand of Tooth.

"I'm oka- Flynn?" Tooth said shockingly as she saw the guy's face.

"Tooth!" Flynn shouted and they both hugged each other.

Jack was shocked. 'Who is this guy.' Jack thought.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" Tooth asked happily.

"Well I'm just looking for someone." Flynn replied. Then he turned his head and he saw Jack staring at them.

"Is this your friend?" Flynn asked while pointing to Jack.

"Oh yes. Flynn meet Jack. Jack meet Flynn!" Tooth said.

'Yeah… I don't like this guy.' Jack thought.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**So how was it guys? Well... maybe I can update the next chapter next week...**

**Again guys! Thank you very much for your continuous support!**


	9. Shocking News

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm very super duper sorry for the late update. You see, we had internet connection problems. So I hope you guys understand!**

**Time for some special mention!**

**Thank you cheska, RJguzman318, Alex/AGR2016, jessy35 and guests for the reviews! And thank you to all my followers and favers! Hehehe ^_^**

* * *

**Big Change**

"Hi Flynn, I'm Jack." Jack said and shook hands with Flynn.

Then they stared at each other for like ten seconds.

Then Tooth cut in to stop the awkwardness.

"So Flynn… why are you here again?" Tooth asked.

"Oh… about that…" Flynn replied shyly while looking around. And then he saw the one he's been looking for.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel shouted from a distance. Then she ran towards him and hugged him while crying softly.

"Why? What's the problem?" Flynn asked while wiping the tears on her cheeks.

Rapunzel looked around and saw Tooth and Jack staring at them.

"Oh we'll just go somewhere else." Flynn said and left with Rapunzel.

* * *

"What's the problem?" Flynn asked.

"It's my mother. She… she wants me to marry someone else…" Rapunzel said.

Flynn's eyes grew bigger. "What?! Who?!"

"I- I don't know… Sir Pitch's nephew… Jack? Jack Frost I guess…" Rapunzel replied.

'Jack? So that's why he stared at me badly.' Flynn thought and walked instantly to look for Jack.

"Eugene wait! Where are you going?" Rapunzel said but Flynn didn't listen and continued to walk.

* * *

**_At the canteen…_**

"Okay. Here you go." Jack said as he placed the tray with their lunch on the table.

"Thanks Jack." Tooth replied.

Then suddenly Flynn went near their table and grabbed the hood of Jack's jacket near him.

"What the! Hey dude!" Jack shouted.

"Why on earth would you marry my girlfriend!" Flynn shouted.

Jack's eyes grew bigger. He was shocked, especially Tooth.

'Jack is engaged? To whom?' As questions ran on her mind her heart slowly felt pain.

"What are you talking about! I'm not marrying anyone! Especially your girlfriend! And I don't even know your girlfriend!" Jack replied and was about to punch Flynn but Tooth came between them and managed to make them stop.

"Stop you two!" Tooth replied.

Jack didn't know anything of this but he knows one thing. This has something to do with his uncle.

Jack walked away angrily and headed to Pitch's office.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Jack shouted as he opened the door of Pitch's room that made a very loud sound.

"What?" Pitch replied with an evil smile.

"You want me to marry that angry dude's girlfiend!" Jack shouted.

"Relax Jack. It's not a big deal." Pitch replied.

"Not a big deal? I'll tell you what's not a big deal! Punching you right now!" Jack shouted as he grabbed the collar of Pitch and was about to punch him but stopped and was able to control his anger.

"Jack Jack Jack. Tsk tsk tsk. Don't worry. She's nice, friendly, smart, pretty." Pitch said.

'Tooth! I just left her there. And I didn't see her expression. What if she's mad at me for leaving her there alone?' Jack thought on his mind.

Then he eventually left Pitch's room without even saying a word.

* * *

He walked through the corridors with heavy steps. He looked down and covered his face with his hood while walking.

Then suddenly a girl banged with him. And she fell on the ground.

Jack turned his head to see who it was. It was a girl with a blonde hair and green eyes. He helped her stand and he helped her pick up her fallen things.

* * *

Tooth was walking through the corridors slowly. Then Mrs. Gothel came to her.

"Hello Miss Toothiana. I know that you know that Jack is marrying my daughter, Rapunzel. So I suggest you stay away from Jack coz it might ruin my plans. Okay?" Gothel said.

Tooth's eyes grew bigger. "Ra- Rapunzel? But why?" She said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I know… It's painful right? But you can always forget him… just go tell me and I will help you… Toodles…" Gothel said sheepishly and left.

Tooth didn't understand what she meant. Then she turned and continued to walk slowly.

* * *

Tooth saw Jack helping Rapunzel secretly on the side of the lockers. Her eyes became teary. Her heart felt pain to see them together. She felt another strange feeling. Jealousy.

'They look perfectly together… Urgh! Don't cry Tooth! You're not his girlfriend so why would you be jealous! Because you love him, idiot!' Tooth thought but she can't control it. Tears ran through her cheeks. She turned and ran away. She went home straight.

* * *

"Okay class. I'm going to check your attendance." The teacher announced as he took his class record from his bag. Then he started to shout names.

"Miss Toothiana." The teacher shouted.

No one answered.

Jack, who was sitting at the back of the class turned his head to see why Tooth didn't reply at the teacher. He searched her chair and to his surprise he saw it unoccupied.

Then a boy who had brown hair and green eyes stood.

"Sir, Toothiana told me that she isn't feeling well and went home straight." He said.

'What? She's not feeling well? But she was just so fine this morning. And who is this boy? How come he knows why Tooth went home?' Jack thought.

"Okay… Thank you mister Hiccup. Moving on…" The teacher replied and continued to shout more names.

* * *

**_After classes…_**

Jack went near to the boy who spoke for Tooth a while ago.

"Hey, how's Tooth and how come you know her?" Jack asked.

"Well, to answer your first question, Tooth is resting at her house. And to your second question, I'm one of Tooth's friend." He said and left Jack alone in the room.

'Wow… I guess Tooth has a lot of friends. First Aster, then Jamie, next that Flynn, and now this one…' Jack thought as he scratched the back of his head and immediately left the room.

* * *

Hiccup went to Tooth's house to visit her.

**Ding dong!**

"Yes? Who is it?" A woman with a sweet voice shouted as she opened the door.

"It's me Mrs. Rashmi." Hiccup said.

"Oh Hiccup! Good to see you again!" Mrs. Rashmi greeted as she opened the door for Hiccup.

"I'm just here to check on Tooth? How is she?" Hiccup replied.

"Oh… well she's at the backyard. Maybe you could comfort her?" Mrs. Rashmi said.

"I'll try." Hiccup replied and walked towards the backyard.

And there he saw Tooth sitting on the bench with a hummingbird on her hand.

She looked… depressed.

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it guys? I'll try my best to update tomorrow. If not I guess I will update it next week coz my life is super busy... hehehe... Our section will compete against higher grades so wish us luck! Hehehe...**

**Soorry again guys...**


	10. Forget The Pain

**A/N: SORRY for the late update guys! I'm so sorry! This month is really busy coz I have a lot of home works... I'm not even done with it! I just wanted to post this for you guys! So I hope all of you will understand! **

**Thank you to all who reviewed and I hope you'll enjoy this guys!**

* * *

**Big Change**

"Hey Tooth." Hiccup greeted as he sat next to her.

Tooth just looked at him and made a weak smile without saying a word.

"I know someone who can cheer you up." Hiccup said to her.

Then he whistled and a cute black dog came near them. The dog came near to Tooth and licked her knees.

Tooth smiled and patted the head of the dog. "Hey Toothless! Who's the good boy? Who's the good boy?" Tooth said to the dog.

"So… you're not feeling well?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Uuummm… I guess…" She replied.

Hiccup smiled as he crossed his legs and he stretched his arms on the back of the bench.

"I'm not sick or anything… I just feel like not going to classes…" Tooth said.

Then suddenly Hiccup's phone rang.

**"Hello?" **

**"Hey Hiccup!"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Where on earth are you? My father needs the axe now! Hurry up!"**

**"Jeez… Okay, okay. I'm coming!"**

Then the call ended.

"Was that Astrid?" Tooth asked as she let a small laugh.

"Yeah…" Hiccup replied.

"Can I come? I miss hanging out with you guys. You know, just like the old times when we go biking or play with Toothless every after classes." Tooth said and made a small smile.

She wanted to go out to because maybe it can help her forget the pain even just for a while.

"Sure!" Hiccup said.

And they both left the house.

* * *

**_While walking through the sidewalk…_**

Both of them were just sharing jokes and talked.

Then suddenly they saw Jack walking with his hands on the pocket of his blue jacket and his hood covering his face. He wasn't looking while walking.

Tooth frowned. 'Maybe it's better if I'll ignore him. So that I can forget my feelings for him. Remember, he's engaged to Rapunzel…' Tooth thought.

But as they got nearer and nearer to each other, Tooth felt like being hit by a shotgun.

Tooth can't stay focus. Tooth remembered his smile. And when he does it, her heartbeat rages. A feeling that was unknown to her before. And now, she feels another strange feeling… she feels jealous? Angry? Sad? She doesn't really know.

Tooth walked nearer and nearer to him with silent steps and silent breathing hoping that she can pass through it.

Now they are only ten inches away without even noticing each other.

Then Tooth's shoulders hit Jack's arms. Tooth felt pain as they made contact. Not physically, but emotionally.

But Tooth tried her best not to turn her head and continued to walk.

Jack craned his neck as he was hit by someone. Then he saw Tooth's long brown hair.

He grabbed her hand to stop her. Tooth turned her head to face him. Her eyes sparkled as tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey Jack… It's very nice to meet you…" Tooth made a weak smile.

He was shocked on what she just said. He slowly let go of her hand. Then she turned and walked away.

She left him speechless, confused, and worried. He remained silent as Tooth slowly vanished from his sight.

* * *

Every step she makes as she walked away from Jack, she felt a burning sensation on her heart. She felt like the words she said to Jack earlier burned her. Like there's a fire inside her body. She walked slowly while wiping the tears on her cheeks.

Then suddenly the breeze blew unto Tooth.

The gentle kiss of the wind to her reminded her of the cold touch of Jack. She remembered the hug they made when he saved her. Every flashback she remembered was very painful.

She closed her eyes and more tears fell from her eyes.

"I'll… I'll just catch up with you guys." Tooth said and ran away.

Hiccup felt sorry for her. He wanted to comfort her but maybe she needed space.

* * *

Tooth ran and ran. Then she stopped in front of an old tall tower.

Then Mrs. Gothel appeared out from the shadows.

"Hello again Toothiana. Do you want to get rid of the pain you're feeling right now? You know, I can help you…" Gothel whispered to Tooth as she came nearer to her.

Tooth sobbed. "It's only Jack that I will forget right?" Tooth asked.

"Yes Tooth… All your memories with him… It won't hurt…" She replied.

"Okay."

"Close your eyes and take this."

"Then?"

"Drink the potion my dear."

*Faints…

* * *

'All I remember… is darkness…'

'What happened?'

'Oh wait… I'm feeling a little dizzy…'

"Hey… You okay?"

"I… I guess." Tooth's sight was blur. She blinked twice. "Rapunzel?"

"Hey, why are you lying on the ground?" Rapunzel asked worriedly.

"I don't know… I don't remember a thing…" Tooth replied as Rapunzel held her hand for Tooth.

Tooth accepted it and stood up properly. "Thank You."

"It's nothing. Well my mom's been looking for me. So can you walk alone now?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes. Thanks again. Goodbye…." Tooth said and smiled.

Rapunzel nodded and left.

Tooth continued to walk then her phone rang.

**Hello?**

**Tooth! Where are you? I thought you're gonna go biking with us?"**

**Oh yeah! Are you at the park?**

**Yeah!**

**I'm coming…**

Tooth immediately ran to her home to get her bike and went to the park.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Tooth greeted excitedly.

Hiccup was shocked. She was just crying a while ago and now she is in a what-a-lovely-day! mode.

"Come on! Let's race! Are you ready to lose?" Astrid said proudly as she crossed her arms.

"Hah! Eat my dust!" Tooth said as she sat on the bike.

'Okay? Well… she looks better now.' Hiccup thought.

"Okay guys. One race and that's it. And after this let's play Frisbee with Toothless." Hiccup said. "Okay guys. On your marks… get set…"

"Go!" Tooth said and rode her bike like lightning speed.

"Hey Astrid! Check out this view – whooaahh!" Hiccup stumbled from his bike.

Astrid went down from her bike and came near to Hiccup. "Hiccup! Are you okay?"

"Aaawww… you do care…" Hiccup joked.

Astrid punched his shoulders. "You! You scared me…"

"Ooowww… Well, I could get used to that." Hiccup said.

Then Tooth came past them.

"Slow pokes! Hurry up lovebirds!" Tooth shouted at them.

As Tooth drove quickly, the wind blew her hair. She felt like a bird that can fly. She felt free away from her problems.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it guys? Again I'm sorry and I'll try to update tomorrow! I'll TRY! Thanks guys!**


	11. Ignoring Strangers

**A/N: Sorry guys! I'm a few hours late for posting! So I hope you're all not mad... -_- **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Big Change**

"Toothless! Catch!" Tooth shouted as she threw the Frisbee to Toothless.

Tooth was having so much fun.

Hiccup and Astrid were just sitting on the sides and eating ice cream. Even though Tooth reprimanded them a while ago that they should not eat sweets but they still insisted.

Hiccup looked at Tooth worriedly.

"Hey… what's with the look?" Astrid asked him.

"I don't know… An hour ago, Tooth cried for _'this boy'_ and now she's having the most fun day of her life. Are girls always like that? A quick change of mood?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid let out a small laugh. "I don't think so… I guess she just moved on quickly… Wait a minute… she cried?" Astrid asked worriedly.

"Yeah… love issues…" Hiccup replied.

"Well… it might be because _'this boy'_ is Tooth's first love interest." Astrid said as she looked at the sky.

"How about you? Who is your first love interest?" Hiccup joked.

Astrid elbowed him and they both laughed.

"Hey guys! Aren't you going to join us?" Tooth shouted at them.

Then Astrid and Hiccup joined her and played all afternoon.

**_6:00 p.m._**

"Goodbye guys!" Tooth said and left. Tooth put on one plug of her earphone to her right ear and the other plug unused. Then she walked home while carrying her bike.

* * *

**_"_****_It's very nice to meet you…"_**

"What did she even mean?" Jack whispered to himself. He kept on thinking about what Tooth said to him.

Then he saw Tooth on the other side of the road.

"Hey Tooth!" Jack shouted.

Tooth craned her neck to see who shouted. And all she saw are cars passing by and a strange boy who had brown hair. 'Must be my imagination.' Tooth thought.

Jack was surprised. 'Didn't she hear me? Well I'll just talk to her tomorrow at school.' Jack thought.

* * *

**_Next day…_**

"What did you call me for?" Jack asked as he entered Pitch's office.

"Jack, I want you to meet your wife to be…" Pitch said as he offered Rapunzel's hand to Jack.

"You?" Jack said as he saw the girl that he helped yesterday.

Rapunzel was scared. She was scared that Pitch was holding her hand and she was scared that Jack looked angry.

Jack looked at Pitch angrily. Then he grabbed Rapunzel's hand and exited the office.

Pitch liked how Jack looks at him.

"Go on… be mad at me… I don't care… but now I'm starting to smell more fear from you Jack." Pitch whispered to himself as he sat on his chair and made an evil laugh.

* * *

**_At the corridors…_**

"Hey! You're hurting me!" Rapunzel said as she let go from Jack's strong grip.

Jack looked at her. "Do you even want this to happen?" He asked.

Rapunzel looked down. "No."

Then suddenly Rapunzel's stomach started to grumble.

"Oops…" She said shyly. She was very embarrassed as Jack let out a small laugh.

"How about we'll talk about this at the canteen." Jack said.

"Yeah… much better." She replied.

Then they walked towards the canteen.

* * *

**_At the canteen…_**

"Hey Tooth." Flynn greeted.

"Flynn! You're here again." Tooth said as she was about to make a bite on her sandwich.

"Hey Flynn!" Hiccup, who was sitting next to Tooth, greeted.

Astrid, who was sitting next to Hiccup, waved her hand at Flynn.

"Hey guys!" Flynn said. "Anyways, do you happen to know where Rapunzel is?" He continued.

"Well not really… maybe she's at her room." Tooth replied.

"Can you teach me where it is?" Flynn asked.

"Sure thing. I'll be back guys." Tooth said and stood up.

Then the both of them immediately walked away.

As they stepped on the door of the canteen, they saw Jack and Rapunzel.

Then they stopped.

The four of them looked at one another shockingly.

They stared at one another for like… twenty seconds.

"Hey." Jack started.

"Hey…" Flynn continued.

Tooth felt awkward.

"Rapunzel! Flynn's been looking for you! So I'll just leave you here okay? Hiccup and Astrid are waiting for me." Tooth said and left the three of them.

Jack chased her. He still has unanswered questions.

He grabbed her hand.

Tooth turned to see who it was.

'Isn't this boy the one I saw yesterday?' She thought.

"Yes?" Tooth asked.

"Hey… can we talk?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry… do we know each other?" Tooth asked.

Jack's eyes grew bigger. He was shocked at the words that she just said.

"Are you kidding me? I'm being serious Tooth." Jack said as his face turned into a serious mode.

"Me too." Tooth replied and let go her hand from Jack.

Then she left Jack standing alone.

He was shocked and at the same time confused.

'What just happened? I don't get it… why is she acting so strange? Did she have amnesia or she was just messing with me?' Jack thought.

* * *

Tooth felt strange every time she sees him. She felt like she has known him before but she is very clueless who he is.

* * *

**_An hour later…_**

Jack walked through the corridors. His face was covered by his hood and his hands were on the pocket of his jacket. Questions ran on his mind. Tooth confused him a lot.

Then he saw Tooth walking along with Hiccup and Astrid.

He just looked at her.

Tooth just passed at him without even noticing him. Not even a smile or a glance.

And that made an ache on Jack's heart.

It was very painful for him not to be noticed by his very first true friend.

He felt like a spirit that was never seen. And that made him feel lonely.

Tooth used to comfort him whenever he is troubled. Tooth always gave him courage to smile. Tooth changed him from a loner to a friend. Tooth _believed_ in him… but now there was like a big distance between them.

Jack continued to walk. While walking, he felt like a stranger. A spirit that nobody sees… that nobody _believes_ in…

* * *

**_At Pitch's Office_**

"How is it?" Pitch asked as Gothel entered the room.

Gothel made an evil smile. "Everything is going nice and smooth…"

"Good. Very good. Now… the wait is over… and I shall make my move…"

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: So? Whadda you think? Hihihihi... okay I'll sleep now... I still have classes tomorrow... good night y'all!**


	12. Back From The Start

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm still alive! I'm very sorry for the very late update! You see, I had a fever and asthma for 1 week. I was feeling unwell so I wasn't in my writing mode... then I had to cope up with the lessons in school coz I was 1 week absent... so I was really busy... sorry again guys! But here's chapter 12, so I hope you're not mad at me... besides, it's my birthday today guys! I'm finally turning 13! Hihihi... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Big Change**

**_4:00 p.m._**

"Hey!" Jack shouted at Tooth from a distance.

Tooth turned to see who it was. Then she saw him again.

"You again? What do you want?" Tooth asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I just want to ask you something…" Jack replied.

"…" Tooth just faced him and waited for his question.

"You seriously don't know me?" Jack asked as he touched Tooth's hand.

Tooth giggled and touched his shoulders. "How many times do I have to tell you that I do not know who you are? Maybe you just got the wrong person." She said and turned back.

Jack grabbed her hand. "Wait…"

The breeze blew their hairs. Silence. Eye-contact.

"I'm Jack… It's very nice to meet you…" Jack said sadly…

Tooth was shocked. 'What's with the change of character?' She thought.

Then she returned him a smile.

"Hey Jack… It's very nice to meet you…" Tooth replied with a big smile.

Jack was still shocked but at the same time happy that Tooth smiled at him now. That she didn't just ignore him.

"Do you have any plans on weekends? Coz maybe we could stroll around…" Jack said.

"Well… I guess I'm not that busy on Saturdays…" She replied.

"Really? I thought you're gonna work at your uncle's coffee shop…" Jack said as he made a playful smirk.

Tooth was shocked. "How come you know about that…?" She said.

Jack became serious again. He held Tooth's hand strongly.

"Tooth, I know you. I know a lot of things about you. We were friends before. Close friends. And I'm going to prove that to you… I don't know if you're just playing with me or you hit your head and forgot about me… but one thing's for sure… I was the boy who said that your name is not weird but unique and I was the boy whom you have said that Jack Frost is a very cute name…" Jack said.

Jack was surprised on what he had just said. He never said things like those to a girl before. Never… Only Tooth made him like this. Tooth made him changed. But this wasn't the 'Tooth' that changed him. He wants to bring back the old 'Tooth,' his first friend.

Tooth was speechless. 'Who is this guy?' She thought. She was shocked on what he said but she found him nice and interesting.

"I- I'm sorry… nevermind…" Jack said as he let go of Tooth's hand and turned back.

Tooth grabbed his hand. She was surprised why she did that but she felt like doing it.

Jack's eyes grew bigger and turned his head to face her.

"Saturday, 9:00 a.m. okay?" She said with a smile on her face.

Those words made Jack happy.

He smiled and just nodded.

* * *

**_9:00 a.m., Saturday_**

"Hey Tooth!" Jack greeted as Tooth opened the door of their house.

Tooth was surprised.

"You know where I live?" Tooth asked.

"Of course I do…" He replied.

'Wow… This boy really knows a lot about me… weird… but cool…' She thought.

She just smiled and hopped down the stairs in front of her house.

"Okay! So? Where do you plan to go?" Tooth asked as she crossed her arms.

"How did you manage to get away from North?" Jack smirked as he removed of earphone from his ear.

"Well… I have my ways…" Tooth joked.

Jack let out a small laugh. "Want to hear?" Jack said as he offered the other plug.

"No thanks." Tooth replied.

"Okay… I'll ask again… So? Where do you plan to go?" Tooth said as she came closer to Jack.

"To… Jamie?" Jack replied.

Tooth was shocked. "You know him?"

"I told you… I know a lot." Jack said as he crossed his arms.

"Okay… you're starting to creep me out." Tooth joked.

'No Tooth… _YOU _are creeping me out. She doesn't really remember…' Jack thought.

"Miss Toothiana! It's very nice to see you again." Gothel greeted as she hugged Tooth which made Jack and Tooth shocked.

"M – Mrs. Gothel… hi…" Tooth replied.

"And Jack… I believe we have met before…"Gothel said as she turned to face Jack.

"We have?" Jack asked.

Gothel just gave him a smirk.

"Is he your friend?" Gothel asked Tooth.

"I… guess…." Tooth replied.

"Really? Since when?" Gothel asked again.

"Uuumm… just now?" Tooth said.

Gothel just let out a small laugh. She just waved her hand and left them.

Tooth smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She craned her neck to face Jack and she saw Jack looking at the ground. He looked sad and disappointed.

"Hey" Tooth started as she touched Jack's shoulders.

"Tell me honestly Tooth… What did I do to you? Why are you doing this to me?" Jack whispered but Tooth still heard him.

Tooth's eyes grew wider. She slowly lifted her hand from Jack's shoulders.

"Come on. Let's go get some french fries. My treat." Jack said and started walking.

Tooth just followed.

* * *

**_While walking through the streets…_**

Jack stopped walking.

Tooth, who wasn't looking, bumped on his back.

Jack's eyes grew bigger. He remembered how Tooth bumped at him when he walked her home before.

"Sorry." Tooth said. "Why did you stop?"

Jack placed the other plug of his earphone to Tooth's ear.

"He-" Tooth listened to the song.

**'Someday was a dream that always seemed to turn out wrong. But now it's not so far away. Puttin' off tomorrow. Is 24 hours too long. I guess my someday came today.'**

"You know this song?" Tooth asked shockingly..

"Well… yeah… Someday Came Today by Chris Pines right?" Jack said. "Well that's my favorite song."

Tooth was surprised. "Oh my gosh me too!" Tooth said and Jack made a tiny smile.

'De ja vu?' Jack thought and let out a small laugh.

Tooth just stared at him.

"Come on. The shop is just a few blocks ahead." Jack said and continued walking.

"Hey! Can I listen to the song? Please… play it again!" Tooth asked.

Jack laughed. "Fine… Here…" He said as he offered the other plug of his earphone.

"Thanks!" Tooth said and sang along.

**"Someday was a dream that always seemed to turn out wrong. But now it's not so far away. Puttin' off tomorrow. Is 24 hours too long. I guess my someday came today."**

Jack just laughed at her.

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**So how was it guys? I know it's shorter than the others but I promise to post the next chapter faster! Sorry and thank you to all!**


	13. Let's Just Enjoy, For Now

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back... how's the story so far? Hehehe... I heard some of you are feeling sad and sorry for Jack... Hihihi ^_^ Don't worry, everything will be fine... just trust me, okay? Hihihi... Anyways, thanks for all the follows, favs, and reviews! Love y'all! I won't make this any longer... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Big Change**

**_Finally arrived… at the store…_**

"Ladies first…" Jack said as he opened the door for Tooth.

"Thanks." Tooth replied and went inside then Jack followed.

"What flavor would you li-" Jack asked but was cut when he saw Aster.

Tooth wondered why he stopped. She turned her head to see where Jack is looking and she saw Aster.

"I bet you know him too." Tooth smirked and crossed her arms. "Hey Aster!" Tooth greeted.

"Hey. You two out on a date?" Aster joked yet he felt pain deep inside.

"Haha..." Tooth let out a sarcastic laugh and rolled her eyes.

"I'll go get us fries." Tooth said as she left Aster and Jack.

"Hey." Jack greeted.

"Hey." Aster replied. "Am I disturbing your date?"

"We're not on a date…" Jack denied with a high tone.

"You like her?" Aster asked.

Jack's eyes grew bigger of the sudden question. He became speechless.

"Hey Jack… I just want you to answer me a yes or no… Y'know… silence means yes…" Aster joked.

"I – I don't know…" Jack replied as he scratched the back of his head.

Aster tapped Jack's shoulders.

"Good luck man." Aster said to him and left eventually. The words that came from his mouth was like acid but he thinks that it was the right thing to say.

Jack made a big sigh.

Then he was surprised as a tiny hand touched his shoulders. He turned around to see who it was

"Where's Aster?" Tooth asked.

"Oh… well, he left already." Jack replied.

"Okay… Let's eat! But these aren't free coz you said it was your treat!" Tooth said and laughed.

Jack just returned her a weak smile which made Tooth felt bad.

Then the both of them took their seats silently.

Tooth felt awkward.

Tooth made a fake cough as she saw the frown on Jack's face. Tooth wanted to break the silence between them. She made a big sigh.

"So…" Tooth started shyly.

Jack just looked at her.

"Can you tell me how we've met before?" Tooth asked as she made a sip from her drink.

Jack smirked. "You were crazy for me." He replied.

Tooth choked. "E – Excuse me?"

"Heh… just kidding." Jack replied.

Tooth rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" Jack asked.

"Well you're asking already…" Tooth joked.

"Hehehe… uuummm…"

"Okay. What's your question?" Tooth asked.

Jack made a big sigh.

"You told me that you don't know me. And you also told me that the girl I was looking for wasn't you right?" Jack said.

Tooth's eyes grew bigger. She was confused as she couldn't find out where Jack's question is going.

"Y-Yeah…" Tooth said as she nodded her head slowly.

Jack sighed again.

"Okay. Let's just say that all you said was true. If you really are not _'that'_ Tooth, then I'm going to say something…" Jack explained.

"O-okay…" Tooth said. She is still confused…

Jack looked above and touched the back of his neck. 'Okay Jack! You can do it! Man up! Just chill!' He argued on his mind.

"Tooth! Uuummm… I mean the other Tooth! Not you! I – I…" Jack was so nervous.

Tooth just looked at his rolling brown eyes.

Jack coughed.

"I'm sorry… Okay, the thing is… I… I…" Jack said nervously.

"You…? What is it Jack?" Tooth asked impatiently.

"I… I liked that 'Tooth' that I knew before…" Jack said quickly.

Tooth was shocked. They looked at each other for ten seconds. Then suddenly, Tooth made a tiny laugh.

"Really? Well, even though I know I wasn't the 'Tooth' that you meant… I'm a little flattered." Tooth said.

Jack scratched the back of his head and avoided to look at Tooth's pretty lilac eyes.

"Well… why?" Tooth asked.

"I don't know… coz she's nice… and… uuummm…" Jack replied shyly. 'Well this is embarrassing' He thought and looked away.

"Well… I'm guessing that 'that Tooth' you liked, liked you too." Tooth said.

Jack turned his head to face her.

"It's because of your pearly whites…" Tooth said and made a small laugh.

Jack just returned her a smile.

"Okay… after this… let's go to Jamie…" Jack said.

Tooth nodded with a smile and finished their food.

* * *

**_At Jamie's house_**

"Tooth! Jack!" Jamie shouted as he was running towards them.

"Jamie!" Tooth said and they both hugged each other.

"Perfect timing guys! Good thing you're here… Mom is out on the market. Now I'm left alone with Sophie but now she's having a tantrum!" Jamie explained.

"Really?" Tooth said worriedly and immediately went inside to check on Sophie leaving Jamie and Jack on the gate.

"Hey there little guy!" Jack greeted.

"Hey Jack!" Jamie replied. "What brought you here anyway?"

"Nothing actually… just passed by…" Jack replied. "Come on, let's go inside."

Jamie nodded and the both of them went inside.

As Jack opened the door, he saw Tooth carrying Sophie who was already asleep but the whole place was a mess.

"Whoah… what happened here? Was there a stampede that we've missed?" Jack joked.

"Hehehe… she was just sleepy, that's all. I'm just going to put her on her bed upstairs then I'll be back as quick as a bunny." Tooth said and went upstairs.

"Well… I'll prepare us some snacks." Jamie said and went to the kitchen.

Jack was about to follow Tooth upstairs but suddenly he received a call so he went to the backyard and answered it.

* * *

"Hey Jamie." Tooth called.

"What is it Tooth?" He replied.

"Where's Jack?" Tooth asked.

"Oh… I think he's at the backyard." Jamie replied.

Tooth just nodded and went to the backyard. And there she saw Jack shouting at the person he's talking with on the phone.

Jack was talking to her mother.

**"You must marry her Jack!"**

**"No I will not!"** Jack replied**."Why do you keep on forcing me to do things that I never wanted?! My answer is final and it's a big NO!"** He shouted.

**"Do you want to help Emma?"**

Jack's eyes grew bigger and was speechless.

**"If you still care for her, you must marry her, Jack. Follow everything what your uncle tells you to do. He is the key to help Emma. And when he commands you to marry that girl, do it!"**

**"F – fine…"** Jack replied and ended the call.

Jack was still angry, shocked, speechless, and sad. His feelings were unknown. He covered his face with his hood and thought about the situation.

Then suddenly, he thought about Tooth. He thought about his problems with Tooth.

Jack punched the tree beside him. ' I am in such a mess!' Jack thought.

Then suddenly a hand touched his shoulders. He craned his neck to see who it was.  
And then, he saw his friend _before_. Tooth.

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**So...? How was it? I hope you liked it guys! I think I can post the next chapters on the weekends... I hope... **

**Thanks again for the support guys! Bye!**


	14. Remember Everything

**A/N: Hey guys! I just want to clarify a lot of things!**

**I made a mistake on chapter 6 and 13! I wrote there that Jack had blue eyes so I changed it already… In this story, Jack had brown eyes.**

**And another thing… In this story, Jack is 18 years old.**

**So I hope this is clear to all of you now!**

**Enjoy! And be prepared!**

* * *

"Jack? What's wrong?" Tooth asked worriedly.

"I… I'm fine…" Jack replied and made a big sigh.

"Are you sure?" Tooth asked.

"Yes… let's just get inside…" Jack said.

Tooth nodded and they both went inside...

* * *

**8:00 p.m.**

"What's taking mom so long?" Jamie asked as he yawned.

"You must sleep now Jamie… Don't worry, we won't leave till Mrs. Bennet comes." Tooth said as she assisted Jamie to lie down on his bed. She covered Jamie and Sophie with their blankets.

Jack just looked at her silently. Then he came near Jamie.

"Good night buddy…" Jack said.

Jamie opened his eyes and smiled. "Good night Jack."

Jack smiled as he watched Jamie and Sophie fall asleep.

"Kids, huh?" Jack said while staring at Jamie's drawing of his sledding adventure on the wall.

**Knock-knock**

"Hey guys?" Mrs. Bennet whispered as she opened the door slowly.

"Mrs. Bennet… they fell asleep already…" Tooth said.

"Oh it's okay. Thank you Tooth… and Jack… After I went to the market I checked on my brother coz he's sick…" Mrs. Bennet explained.

"It's fine Mrs. Bennet" Tooth said and smiled.

"But Jack and I have to go… so maybe we can talk next time again…" Tooth continued.

"Okay. Good bye… Thank you again… Stay safe…" Mrs. Bennet said as Tooth and Jack left the house.

* * *

**8:30 p.m.**

Tooth and Jack walked on the streets without even saying a word.

Jack was just silent while listening to music with his earphones.

"Jack? Are you okay? You're so silent…" Tooth said worriedly.

Jack removed his earphones. "Oh… I… I'm fine…"

"Is something bugging you?" Tooth asked.

Jack shook his head.

Tooth nodded and looked away.

'Great way to kill the conversation Jack!' He thought.

**After a few minutes… **

"Thanks for the time Tooth… I really had fun…" Jack said.

Tooth smiled. "Yeah? Me too…"

"Is this your first time hanging out with me?" Jack asked.

"Huh? Well, we just met… I think so… Why did you ask?" Tooth replied.

"I guess… this will be the last…" Jack said.

Tooth stopped. "What do you mean…? I thought we had fun…"

"Yes we did…" Jack said.

"Can you do me a favor?" He continued.

"What is it?" Tooth asked.

"Never forget me… Please remember this day…" Jack said as he faced Tooth.

"Because I will never forget you… for so many reasons…" He said as he held her hand.

"So if I leave… I want these good memories will stay in my heart…" He continued.

"You'll leave?" Tooth asked and frowned.

"I think it's the best thing to do… Believe me Tooth… Can you do it? Can you not forget me?" Jack asked and tried his best to smile at her.

His brown eyes glowed like moonlight. His hand was cold yet it felt like it made fire on her heart. His brunette hair was blown by the wind and his smile… His smile is amazing. He was lovely.

**Flashback…**

**Every step she makes as she walked away from Jack, she felt a burning sensation on her heart. Like there's a fire inside her body. She walked slowly while wiping the tears on her cheeks.**

**"It's only Jack that I will forget right?" **

**"Yes Tooth… All your memories with him… It won't hurt…" **

**"Okay."**

**"Close your eyes and take this."**

**"Then?"**

**"Drink the potion my dear."**

"Jack… I…" Tooth started. "I think I remember…" She whispered and let go of her hand from Jack.

Tooth's eyes began to release tears.

"Why Jack! Why!" Tooth shouted.

Jack was shocked.

"Why are you doing this to me? No! I don't want to remember! Because if I do… It would only hurt me more! I thought that if I'd forget you… I could escape the pain…" Tooth cried.

"Tooth… you don't understand…" Jack said slowly as he tried to touch her hand again but she moved back.

"You don't understand too Jack… You don't know how I feel!" Tooth shouted.

Jack suddenly hugged her. He hugged her tightly.

"Then… let me know…" Jack whispered to her.

Tooth tried to calm down and hugged him back.

**"Jack, I… I love you…" **

Jack's eyes grew bigger. He felt shocked but at the same time… he felt that he liked to hear those words from her again.

"Then… if you do love me… don't forget me… Please…" Jack whispered.

Tooth moved a step backward.

"O – Okay…" Tooth said and looked away.

"Tooth I…" Jack started.

Tooth looked at him again.

Her lilac eyes met his lovely brown eyes which felt sad… She felt pain… again.

"I didn't want to do this… but it's the right thing to do… I have to marry her…" He said.

"Why Jack?" Tooth asked.

"It's the consequence for the big mistake I made before… I almost killed her…" Jack said and sat on the ground.

Tooth remained silent and tried to sit next to him. Not far from him… and not so close to him.

"I almost killed my sister. One winter night, we played hide and seek on a frozen lake. Then she tried to hide herself on a tree so she climbed at it.

**'8… 9… 10! Here I come! Aha! There you are! I'm gonna get you! Hehehe….'**

**'Hehehe… no way Jack!'**

I chased her. Then she climbed higher and higher. We were just having fun… Then suddenly the branch she was holding on to broke. She was just hanging. She was so afraid.

**'Jack! I'm gonna fall!'**

**"Don't move! Calm down. Everything will be fine. I promise."**

**"But I'm scared Jack!"**

**"Don't be."**

**"The wind's so strong Jack! Help me!"**

**"I will. Just don't panic."**

**"Help me Jack!"**

**'Then you have to let go, Emma!'**

**'No way! This is not a joke Jack!'**

**'C'mon. You can do it. I'll catch you.'**

**'Jack! Stop playing tricks!'**

**'I'm not! Just trust me. Believeme.'**

She did what I said. She let go. I was afraid too, but I had to be strong. Then I caught her. She looked so scared. Then I tried to make a step but I slipped at the ice then I accidentally let go of her. Her hand hit a stone. Then suddenly a branch fell into her leg. I ran to her. It was the first time I felt fear. I didn't want to lose her.

**"Ouch!"**

**"Emma! Emma! You okay?"**

**"J- Jack! I- its cold! I- it hurts…"**

**"Where? Em? Em! Answer me Em! Emma!"**

Then her eyes closed." Jack said.

His tone was very deep. Every time he recalls the past… he would also recall a feeling he never wanted to feel. **Fear.**

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**A/N: So how was it guys? Well it's getting better and better... I think... **

**And I'll try to update faster! Sayonara minna!**


	15. It's Complicated

**A/N: I'm back guys and I apologize for the very late update. You see, it was our exam week last week and then there were problems with the computer... so I'm so sorry.**

**By the way! Thank you to all the reviewers!**

**Special mention to Jessy35, RJguzman318, AGR2016, HYBRID BATTLESHIP INFINITY210, and to Brucrew17! Thanks a lot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Big Change**

"I'll do it!" Jack said boldly as he entered Pitch's office.

"Really? I'm a bit surprised Jack…" Pitch said and grinned playfully.

"I don't care…" Jack replied and eyed Pitch coldly like I'm-totally-gonna-kill-you look.

Pitch smirked at him. His smirk really pissed Jack off.

'After all this I'm totally gonna rip your face! Let's see if you could still smile!' Jack thought.

"Okay, here are the terms. I will pay all the hospital bills Emma needs only after you and Rapunzel gets married. Do we have a deal?" Pitch said as he slowly gave Jack the contract.

"Okay… deal." He said as he signed the contract. "So when's the wedding?" Jack asked.

"Maybe a week or two… depends…" Pitch shrugged his shoulders.

"I just want to know Pitch… Can you give me a reason why you're doing this to me?" Jack took a step forward.

Pitched laughed. "Well… I just want to make your life miserable… Just like what your father did to me!" Pitch shouted.

"You're not yet over that?! Move on?!" Jack shouted back and grabbed Pitch's collar.

"Move on? Move on?! Tell me Jack, do you actually know how moving on feels?! How could you possibly move on when you lost your very loved one! Do you know how it feels Jack? Do you!" Pitch shouted and made Jack take a few steps backward.

"Of course I do! I know what you feel Pitch! But mine's worse! My father died for someone else's life! And that life was your daughter's! You should be thankful to him! And you know what Pitch, I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye… It all happened so quickly… So now tell me Pitch! Do you know how that feels?!" Jack shouted and walked away. He slammed the door so hard.

* * *

It's been weeks since Tooth have confessed to Jack. They still noticed each other at school but it felt different. They felt awkward with each other. It was very hard for Tooth to accept the truth.

It was also very hard for Jack to do something he is against with. He also felt so uneasy when he's around with Tooth. Every time he's around her, he feels like he is suffocating. He still has a lot of secrets unrevealed.

* * *

**_Knock knock…_**

"I'll get it!" Tooth shouted from her room and ran quickly at the stairs.

As Jack waited patiently and as he heard Tooth's fast yet soft steps, his heart started to beat triple times and his sweaty hands started to shake.

Tooth fixed her hair and wiped her clothes before opening the door.

Tooth slowly opened the door. Her eyes grew larger… she didn't recognize him.

She felt like standing in front of a stranger who had snowy white hair and crystal clear blue eyes.

"Tooth… It's me… Jack…" Jack started and made a sly smile.

"J-Jack? Wh-what happened?" Tooth asked as she stared at him that almost made Jack melt.

"Well don't be shocked… this is actually the real color of my hair and eyes. I just dyed it and also put on contact lenses… Coz you know, I don't want to always be the center of attraction. I know it's weird but all of the boys in our family are born with white hair…" Jack explained.

"Oh… would you like to talk about it inside?" Tooth asked.

"Oh no. I'll just make this quick…" Jack replied.

"I just want to tell you that I'm really gonna do it. I'll marry her in a week." Jack said and looked away.

"Well I guess there's nothing I can do to stop it, right?" Tooth tried her best to make a fake smile just to cover the pain deep inside.

"Is that all why you're here?" Tooth continued.

"Uuummm… another thing… "Jack started nervously.

He instantly grabbed her hand and hugged her tightly.

Tooth's eyes grew bigger. She was shocked of the sudden move that made an electric shock in her heart.

"I love you too Tooth…" Jack whispered to her and he slowly let go of her.

Tooth was speechless.

"I gotta go… bye…" Jack left without Tooth even said a word.

Tooth froze as she heard those three little yet very meaningful words. She felt so confused. She doesn't know if she must feel happy or sad. She felt so lost.

She froze like an ice. And as she thought of Jack, she was slowly melting. Tears began to escape from Tooth's sparkling lilac eyes and ran slowly through her cheeks. She felt the cold breeze lingers on her skin. And it reminded her of Jack.

The wind made her shiver. Then suddenly she felt numb. She knelt down and hugged herself.

"Jack, quit playing with my feelings… I don't know what to do…" She whispered to herself and cried.

* * *

"Rapunzel! My flower, dear!" Gothel called.

"Yes mother?" Rapunzel said as she got out from her room.

"The marriage will happen in a week! Aren't you excited?" Gothel asked.

"Really? Well, I am mother…" Rapunzel replied as she looked away.

"You know why I wanted this to happen?" Gothel asked as she took Rapunzel's hands.

Rapunzel just looked at her silently.

"I'm just looking up for you. I trust Jack and his family that they will take care of you when I'm gone. Remember, mother knows best." Gothel said.

"Okay mom." Rapunzel replied.

"Now go to your room while I prepare our food." Gothel said and Rapunzel nodded.

'My plan is now working….' Gothel thought and made a smirk.

* * *

Hey Emma!

I know I haven't written, texted, and called you for a while and I'm so sorry. I hope you're not mad at me or anything. I just want you to know that I had a lot of problems since the incident happened. There is no night or day that I haven't thought about you. I really miss you Em. Don't worry, I'll be back after I set things right. I just wish that everything will be normal again sooner. By the way, do your injuries still hurt? I hope not… Get well soon Em. I love you.

Jack.

* * *

**I know it's short... sorry for that... but I'll TRY to update faster... Thanks again guys!**


	16. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: Is it okay if I add more characters? Hehehe… I just feel like doing it! ^_^ **

**By the way, Eugene stars in this chapter! LOL!**

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

**Big Change**

"Emma, there's a letter for you." The nurse said and gave the letter to Emma.

"Thank you…" Emma replied and the nurse was exited.

Emma looked down on her mother who was sleeping on the side of her bed. She decided not to wake her up and read the letter silently.

A smile appeared on her face as she read every word on the letter. She missed him a lot.

Suddenly, her mom woke up.

"What's that?" Her mom asked.

"A letter from Jack." Emma answered as she hugged the letter.

Her mom just smiled back at her.

"By the way mom, when can we leave this place?" Emma asked.

Then suddenly the smile on her mom's face vanished.

"Just wait a few more days Emma…" Her mom replied as she remembered Jack marrying someone else.

Emma just nodded and read Jack's letter all over again.

"I love you too, Jack. I miss you so much." Emma whispered to herself.

* * *

Time 12:00 A.M.

"Happy birthday to me…" Rapunzel whispered to herself as she leaned on her bed and made a big sigh.

Then suddenly a stone hit the window of Rapunzel's room. The glass broke into pieces and it shocked her.

She ran to the window and tried to search from the dark where the stone came from.

And she saw the person that she was longing for… Eugene.

She slowly opened the window as it made a soft screeching sound. Then she jumped from the window, knowing that he'll catch him. And he definitely did.

They hugged each other tight. It's been weeks since they made contact like this.

"Happy 18th birthday Rapunzel…" Eugene whispered to her.

His voice made a big relief on her heart.

"Thank you, Eugene. I miss you." Rapunzel said.

"Are you still doing it?" Eugene asked as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes…" Rapunzel said and looked away.

"I see…" Eugene whispered as a pout formed on his face.

"Well, I have to go… I guess I'll see you later at your school then…" Eugene continued and made a weak smile.

"Really? Okay…" Rapunzel said and watched the firm body of Eugene walk away.

She felt so sad for the both of them…

She turned away and tried to ease the pain inside her.

* * *

**_Next day…_**

Eugene was about to enter the school but suddenly he saw Gothel walking on the sidewalk having an argument over the phone…

Eugene secretly stalked her.

**"I don't want to do it anymore!" Gothel shouted over the phone.**

**"You can't escape Gothel. We started it and we end it!"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"It's over for that girl…"**

**"What? Are you insane! What have you done!"**

**"Relax Gothel… It's gonna be smooth. Don't worry. Now if you don't want to get in trouble, follow what I say."**

**"Fine. I'm coming."**

Eugene observed her. She acted so peculiar. So suspicious.

* * *

After a half hour of walking, Gothel arrived to her destination. She landed on an old abandoned house in the middle of a very dark forest. Without thinking twice, she swiftly went inside with heavy steps.

Eugene who was spying like an idiot behind the big tree found the house very weird. It's like a haunted house or something. It was surrounded by withered flowers and trees filled with cobwebs.

He read a sign beside the house saying Wrathwood.

It was so scary that he can't even step a foot near it. Yet he felt like he had to. His instincts tell him that something fishy is going on.

He went around it and peaked on the window to see and hear their conversation.

"Aahh… Gothel! Finally arrived! Good good…" A very cunning looking man said as he sat on a sofa very comfortably.

His was tall and his skin was blue-grey. His irises were red and his sclera was yellow. He wore a bat skin cape around his neck and shoulders.

"Why don't you have a seat?" He continued.

"You look like a complete lunatic. This place is a mess." Gothel said and rolled her eyes.

"And you're still not used to it…" He said foolishly.

"What do you want Mandrake?" Gothel asked.

"Is that Rapunzel of yours still here in the city?" Mandrake asked.

"Why, yes of course." Gothel replied.

"Well you have to get rid of her. Make sure she's already out of sight." He said.

"What do you mean? Like us getting violent?" Gothel asked confusingly.

"Yes. I want to revenge for my son. Her parents threw him on prison!" He shouted.

"Because he is a thief! It was his fault why! And we're not going to kill her! Don't you have a shred of humanity!" Gothel shouted back.

"Well you know… you're a thief too, aren't you?" He said and smirked.

"I know. And I'm trying to get rid of her by letting her marry someone else and leave her immediately." Gothel stated.

"You can't escape from her." He said as he stretched his body and twisted his head.

"What do you mean?" Gothel asked.

"It has been rumored that his majesty and all of his subjects are already searching this city for her. They're everywhere. You can't escape through them." He said.

"They're just rumors." Gothel laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Well let's see if you could still laugh if they found out that it was you who kidnapped her." He said.

"Then I'll tell them that it was you who commanded me to do it! Then you'll get in jail too!" Gothel shouted.

"If they find me… Don't be so sure Gothel…" He smirked.

"How dare you!" Gothel shouted angrily and left the house.

Eugene was shocked with everything he just heard.

Were they talking about Rapunzel? Revenge? Thief? Kidnapped? His majesty?

Questions ran through his mind. He was so confused.

He ran away from the forest when suddenly he collided with someone else.

It was a tall man who was dressed up like a loyal guard. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked so familiar.

He helped Eugene stand up. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry."

"Nope. I'm fi-" Eugene's eyes grew bigger. "Nod?"

"Flynn! Dude how's it going?" He said and punched Eugene's shoulders.

"So cool. Man, I haven't seen you in a while." Eugene said.

"Yeah. I've been busy… Y'know, looking for the lost princess." He replied.

"Lost princess?" Eugene asked.

"Yeah. Her name is Princess Rapunzel I believe." Nod answered.

Eugene's eyes grew larger. "Ra- rapunzel?"

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**A/N: So? A lot has been revealed… What do you think guys? Hehehe… Watch out for the next chapter… LOL… Bye! Love y'all!**


End file.
